weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jetblackrlsh/Psychokinesis Experiments 2
About *This page has experiments carried out independently by myself and a group of fellow experimenters. *These experiments follow the protocols and frameworks given on this page: http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Easy_to_Conduct_Psychic_Experiments Experiment 1 *Activity: Watching Mark Play Warframe *Number of Active Strangeness Detectors: 7 *Number of Strangeness Detectors With High Strange Events: 2 *Number of High Strange Events: 2 *Strangeness Detectors that Had High Strange Events: Detector #3 and Detector #7 *High Strange Events: June 17 2015 23:51:36 Split: 126/74 z = 3.60624 p = 0.0003107 June 17 2015 23:57:55 Split: 68/132 z = 4.45477 p = 0.0000084 *Distance of time between High Strange Events:6 minutes *Experiment Length: 10 minutes *Time Difference Between Strangeness Detectors: Detector #3 was activated 5 minutes prior to Detector #7 activating. Detector #7 was activated right after Detector #3 stopped running. Both detectors only ran for 5 minutes. *Status of This Experiment : Cummulative data was not recorded, results are inconclusive. Experiment 2 * Activity: Reading Sonichu *Experiment Length: 5 minutes 2 seconds *Number of Strangeness Detectors: 2 *Number of High Strange Events: 2 *Strangeness Detectors that Had High Strange Events: Detector #2 *High Strange Events: Detector #2 June 19 2015 00:41:27 Split: 124/76 z = 3.3234 p = 0.0008894 June 19 2015 00:43:02 Split: 76/124 z = 3.3234 p = 0.0008894 *Chi-Square = 248.2200 *Cummulative p= 0.9868527 *Protocol Check: : Successfully had multiple High Strange Events : Was conducted in under 17 minutes * Status of This Experiment: : Resulting probability suggests no correlation between the occuring events. : Resulting probability was too high, no high overall strangeness. Experiment 3 *Activity: Looking through a deck of Vanguard Cards *Experiment Length: 5 minutes *Number of Detectors: 1 *Number of High Strange Event(s): 1 *High Strange Event(s): June 19 2015 02:11:06 Split: 125/75 z = 3.46482 p = 0.0005307 *Chi-Square: 342.4200 *Cummulative p / Resulting Probability = 0.0461669 *Protocol Check: : Failed to Have Multiple High Strange Events : Was conducted in under 17 minutes : Resulting Probability is below .05, indicating high overall strangeness for the event * Status of This Experiment : Resulting probability suggests a correlation between the occurring events. : Failure to see multiple high strange events is odd. : Future experiments required for further investigation. : Experiment 4 *Activity: Watching Kitty Kat Gaming *Number of Strangeness Detectors: 1 *Number of High Strange Events: 1 *Experiment Length: 5 minutes *Chi Square: 243.9800 *Resulting Probability = 0.9922300 *Highly Strange Events: : June 20 2015 14:33:44 Split: 126/74 z = 3.60624 p = 0.0003107 *Protocol Check : Experiment is under 17 minutes in length. : Failed to have multiple high strange events. : Resulting probability is above .05, this indicates the absence of high overall strangeness for the event. *Status of This Experiment : Resulting probability does not suggest a correlation beteen the occuring events. : Failed to have multiple high strange events. Experiment 5 Activity: Watching Kitty Kat Gaming Number of Detectors: 1 Number of High Strange Events: 1 Experiment Length: 5 minutes Chi Square: 260.6200 Resulting Probability: 0.9511824 *:: June 20 2015 15:05:27 Split: 124/76 z = 3.3234 p = 0.0008894 Protocol Check: *:: Experiment is under 17 minutes in length. *:: Failed to have multiple high strange events. *:: Resulting probability does not suggest a correlation beteen the occuring events. *** Status of This Experiment *: Failed to have multiple high strange events. *: Resulting probability is above .05, this indicates the absence of high overall strangeness for the event. Experiment 6 Category:Blog posts